Pokémon: Legend of Ninjas
by Sir Draco
Summary: A short story I wrote. Please read and review. Edited by J-Rex. THIS IS NOT MEANT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY. It is a 11000 word joke XD.


One day, in Ninja Mountain…

Hiro: Arm straight, legs apart, that's it. Now try again.

Hiro was trying to teach Ninja Boy Lao how to use a fighting staff. Just then there was a loud knock on the door.

Hiro: I'll be back in a minute. Keep training!

Hiro walked to the door and outside was Giovanni.

Giovanni: I am here to take over the Village for use as a

base for Team Gamma Ray!

Hiro: Not without a fight!

Hiro drew his sword, but Giovanni took a small, half-red, half-white ball out of his pocket.

He threw it, and suddenly a weird THING appeared in front of Hiro, looking as if it was made of rock.

Before Hiro could recover from surprise of seeing the THING, a rock flew towards him.

There was searing pain, and then the world went black.

Hiro groaned and stretched. He opened his eyes to find himself in an unfamiliar place.

Hiro: Where am I?

Hiro heard a voice above him.

Voice: In Team Gamma Ray's prison.

Hiro: Who are you?

Voice: Wilson. But I like to be called _Cool_ Trainer Wilson.

Hiro: What was that thing?

Wilson: What thing?

Hiro: The weird one. You know? The one made of rock,

Wilson: Oh. That was probably a Rhydon.

Hiro: A Rhydon? What on Earth is a Rhydon?

Wilson: A Rhydon is a Pokémon.

Hiro: A Pokémon? What is a – Pokémon?

Wilson: A Pokémon is like an animal, except they are the

way we battle in this world.

Hiro: This world?

Wilson: Yes. The world of Hoenn.

Hiro: Ok, I get it. I'm in an alternate universe and I am

stuck in the middle of this "Hoenn" place, right?

Wilson: Pretty much.

Hiro: I gotta bust outta here!

Wilson: *yawns* Easy stuff, There's a secret tunnel right

under your cell.

Hiro: How'd you know that?

Wilson: I am not only Cool Trainer Wilson, I am also

_Psychic_ Trainer Wilson.

Hiro: Oh. Hey, I almost forgot to ask, what IS a trainer

anyway?

Wilson: Someone with Pokémon.

Hiro: I'll need some to survive in this crazy world of

Hoenn!

Wilson: I'll give you some of mine.

Hiro: Thanks!

Wilson reached into his pocket and threw three balls into Hiro's cell.

Wilson: I'm giving you my Muk, Koffing and Ralts. If you

want them to battle, you have a throw a Pokéball

and say "Pokémon, go!" The more your Pokémon

battle, the more experience they'll get. Eventually,

they'll evolve into stronger Pokémon.

Hiro found the secret tunnel easily and escaped from the Team Gamma Ray prison.

On the road, he found his five ninja friends Futo, Suzume, Shun, Tora, and Konoichi.

He told them everything Cool Trainer (or Psychic Trainer) Wilson had told him. Then he showed them his Pokémon.

Suzume: Awww - they're so cute!

Tora: I wish I had some…

Shun: Are you sure this is a good idea?

Hiro: Don't worry. It's perfectly safe. After all, it is the

SPCP. (Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to

Pokémon)

The group walked into the SCPC, and there was a friendly-looking lady behind the counter.

Lady: How may I help you?

Hiro: Uh, we want to adopt some Pokémon.

Lady: Kennels are this way

The group chose these Pokémon:

Hiro: Spoink

Tora: Growlithe, Arcanine, Blaziken

Futo: Exploud, Nidoking, Nidoqueen

Shun: Rhyperior, Slaking, Vigoroth

Suzume: Whinsmur, Meditite, Medicham

Konoichi: Seviper, Zangoose, Starmie.

Suzume: Yay! My Pokémon are ADORABLE! They're so

cute!

Tora: My Pokémon are so warm – it almost feels like a

small, cuddly fire in my arms.

Suzume decided to test her Pokémon, so she set out to the nearest grass patch. Then a wild Deoxes appeared!

Suzume: EEK! It's even weirder than other Pokémon

are!

She ran away into a Pokémart.

The man at the till looked sympathetically at her.

Man: What scared you?

Suzume: W-W-W-Weird thing!

Man: Can you draw a picture of it?

Suzume: I think so.

Suzume drew a picture of it, and showed it to the man.

Man: Oh! That's a Deoxes! That's one of the rarest

Pokémon!

Suzume: Really? Well, it scared me. I'm going to the

group.

When Suzume went back to the group and told them what happened, Hiro felt so stupid.

What Hiro thought: _I should have been around to protect_

_her!_

What Hiro said: We must learn how to catch Pokémon.

So they went to see the local Pokémon professor, Professor Birch.

Tora: Professor Birch, we want to know how to catch wild

Pokémon.

Prof: Wally knows how, but he's in Ever Grande. I guess

that the Old Man will have to teach you.

Hiro: Old Man?

Man: Hello. I am the master at catching Pokémon. Let me

show you.

Step 1: Obtain Pokéball.

Step 2: See a Pokémon.

Step 3: Throw Pokéball at Pokémon.

Step 4: It should catch it.

Man: That's it. Goodbye!

Prof: You're beginners? I'll give you this beginner pack to

get you started.

Hiro: Thank you!

The next day…

Shun: I wonder what the Underground is?

Hiro: When did you hear about this "Underground"?

Shun: Yesterday. I heard Prof. Birch mention it.

Hiro: Let's go there today!

The group tried to find the entrance, but there was no entrance in the whole region. Eventually they decided to ask the miners East of Rustboard.

Hiro: Excuse me, where is the entrance to the

Underground?

Miner 1: Dere iz no entranze.

Hiro: What?

Miner 1: I zaid eet – dere iz no entranze.

Hiro: How do you there then?

Miner 2: You should go to the Underground Man in Ever

Grande. Unfortunately, you'll have to defeat the

Elite Four to get to him.

Hiro: Elite for what?

Miner 1: Four. Az in ze number four.

Hiro: Oh, right.

Miner 2: The current Elite Four are: Steven, Wallace,

Norman and Brendan. There is no champion

anymore. Also, you don't have to defeat all the

gym leaders anymore before you fight the Elite

Four.

Hiro: Let's go!

Hiro and the ninjas set out to Ever Grande. But to get there, they had to pass through the Rainbow Nation.

In the Rainbow Nation, they encountered a wild Togepi.

Suzume: Let me handle this.

What Hiro thought: _I hope she'll be alright._

What Hiro said: Good luck Suzume!

Suzume: Medicham, go! Use Mega-Punch.

Medicham: Mediii-CHAM!

Togepi fell to the ground and fainted.

Suzume: Oops…I didn't mean to defeat it, I just wanted to

weaken it so that I could catch it. Anyway, now I

don't want a Togepi. If Medicham can KO it in

one hit, it must SUCK!

The group continued until they saw an overgrown shed, just off the main path. They went inside and found nothing except a Pokéball containing a Togepi.

Suzume: Put it back; I don't like Togepi. Togepi is STUPID!

Hiro: Ok, let's leave.

The group went on, and finally left the Rainbow Nation and reached Ever Grande, and were confronted by the Victory Road.

Futo: Let's not go in that cave over there. Looks dangerous.

Tora: Then how will we get to the Underground Man?

Hiro: Well, I can see two ways, either over the top, or

below. We can't go below because we don't have the

correct tools, and the Underground Man has those,

so we'll have to go above.

Futo: How?

Hiro: With our awesome ninja skills, of course!

Futo: Oh. I knew that.

Konoichi went first. She used her spear like a vaulting pole, and easily leapt onto the top of the rock.

Suzume went next. Hiro looked anxiously at her, worried that she would fall. She jammed her flute into cracks in the rock, and went up that way.

Third was Shun. He fired a few arrows onto the cliff, and climbed up using them as steps.

Tora was up in a flash, using his tiger claws to grip into any tiny imperfections in the rock.

Hiro cast the Sonic Boom spell and flew up onto the top of the rock.

Futo struggled trying to climb the sheer cliff. Eventually, Hiro helped him up.

The ninjas easily strolled across the top of the flat rock.

They arrived at the Pokémon League.

Suzume: There it is!

Shun: I wonder how tough those "Elite Four" are?

Hiro: Stop wondering and go inside.

The ninjas entered the Pokémon League Building and bravely walked into the first room…

Man: I am Steven, Master of Rock and Steel Pokémon!

Who dares challenge me?

There was a pause as Steven looked at them.

Steven: No, seriously, who ARE you?

Hiro: The ninjas: Hiro, Shun, Tora, Futo, Suzume and

Konoichi.

Steven: Never heard of ya.

Ninjas: WHAT?!

Steven: Never mind if I've heard of y'all or not, BRING

IT.

Tora: Let me handle this. Blaziken, go!

Steven: Skarmory, go!

Tora: Blaziken, attack!

Blaziken used Blaze Kick! Skarmory fainted.

Steven sighed.

Steven: This is EXACTLY like my last battle, when

a girl named Jade came with a Blaziken and

absolutely whacked my backside!

Futo: You were beaten by a girl? Loser!

Suzume & Konoichi: HEY!

Futo: Sorry…

Steven: Cradily, go!

Tora: Blaze Kick, Blaziken!

Cradily fainted! A few rocks fell off its body.

Steven looked worried.

Steven: Go, Aggron!

Tora: BLAZE KICK!

Aggron collapsed to the ground and the air was filled with the smell of melted steel.

Steven threw his hands in the air.

Steven: I've got no Pokémon to play. You win!

Tora: Yeah!

Steven: Who trained that Blaziken, anyway?

There was a certificate that came with the Blaziken when Tora had adopted it. He dug in his bag until he found it.

Tora: The certificate says "Jade".

Steven: What?

Tora: Jade. Bred and trained by Jade.

Steven: No wonder that thing seems to come from another

planet. Jade's the girl that beat me last time.

Tora: Interesting…

The ninjas left the room, and in the passage between rooms, they saw a girl feeding poffins to a Blaziken, Salamence, Altaria, Anorith, and two other Pokémon they didn't know.

Hiro: Who are you?

Girl: My name is Jade.

Shun: Jade?

Jade: You know me?

Tora: Yes, we know you! You trained my Blaziken!

Futo: Can we go, or are you first?

Jade: You can go. I'm giving my Bulbasaur and Ninetales

some treats first.

Hiro: Let's go!

The rest of the Elite Four were also easily defeated.

The ninjas walked into the Hall of Fame, and saw the Underground Man.

U. Man: Welcome to the Hall of Fame!

The ninjas looked at the screen…

1. Jade

3 min 0 sec

2. Jade

4 min 2 sec

3. Jade

4 min 7 sec

4. Jade

4 min 13 sec

5. Jade

4 min 24 sec

6. Jade

4 min 38 sec

7. Jade

4 min 47 sec

8. Jade

4 min 55 sec

9. Q-Man

1 hour 1 sec

U. Man: Let me program you in!

1. Jade

3 min 0 sec

2. Jade

4 min 2 sec

3. Jade

4 min 7 sec

4. Jade

4 min 13 sec

5. Jade

4 min 24 sec

6. Jade

4 min 38 sec

7. Jade

4 min 47 sec

8. Jade

4 min 55 sec

9. Q-Man

1 hour 3 min 1 sec

10. Ninjas

1 hour 5 min 56 sec

U. Man: Why did you battle the League? Fame? Fortune?

Hiro: We wanted to go underground.

U. Man: Here's the Explorer Kit! Oh, and you could just

have called me. You didn't need to battle the Elite

Four.

Hiro: Oh…

U. Man: Anyway, congratulations!

Just then, Jade walked into the room.

Jade: Beat 'em again! Program me in!

The Underground Man pressed a few buttons and the screen looked like this:

1. Jade

2 min 55 sec

2. Jade

3 min 0 sec

3. Jade

4 min 2 sec

4. Jade

4 min 7 sec

5. Jade

4 min 13 sec

6. Jade

4 min 24 sec

7. Jade

4 min 38 sec

8. Jade

4 min 47 sec

9. Jade

4 min 55 sec

10. Q-Man

1 hour 3 min 1 sec

11. Ninjas

1 hour 5 min 56 sec

Then a message popped up:

Congrats Jade! (For the 9th time!) Now please challenge another League and stop whipping us!

U. Man: Well done! Now, PLEASE go challenge the Johto

League or SOMETHING!

The ninjas left and continued on their adventure…

Hiro: Ok, guys, we're going to the Underground today!

Tora: Finally!

Futo: Let's go!

The ninjas read the Underground Explorer Manual that was included in the Explorer Kit.

Shun: It says "Dig in the ground anywhere between

Mauville and Lavaridge".

Suzume: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!

The ninjas soon arrived in Mauville, and were confronted by an ash-ridden road.

Futo: Wow – lots of ash – Hiro? Do you think we'll be able

to walk on it?

Hiro: What? That road? Easy. Even easier than that time

we went to Ashida's Doorstep. That place was

absolutely covered in ash.

The ninjas walked on until they came to the middle of the road. Just as they were about to dig, they saw a house and decide to go inside. They saw shelves filled with various glass objects – but mostly flutes. Suzume was speechless, staring at all the flutes.

A man walked out from behind a rack of flutes.

Man: I am the Ash Maker. Give me ash, and I'll give you

flutes!

Suzume's eyes grew wide and sparkled.

Suzume: Flutes? I can get a new flute!

A. Man: Well, you need to give me ash first.

Suzume: Oh, that's easy. I collect ash.

She reached into her pockets and pulled out handful after handful of ash.

Hiro and the other ninjas stared.

What Hiro thought: _I thought I knew everything about_

_Suzume!_

What Hiro said: That's a lot of ash.

A. Man: Indeed, that is a lot of ash. I can make you a Very

Special Flute with this!

Suzume: What does it do?

A. Man: I have no idea; I only know that it is very special.

Suzume: Make it, please.

The Ash Maker disappeared into his back room to make the flute. The ninjas turned and stared at Suzume.

Suzume: What?

Konoichi: How long have you been collecting ash?

Suzume: For a while. It's my hobby. Tora collects tiger

stuff. Futo collects apple cores. Konoichi

collects spears. Shun collects – everything.

I collect ash. Simple.

Shun: What does Hiro collect?

Futo: He collects posters of –

Hiro glared at him.

Futo: Cute foxes. Posters of cute foxes.

What Hiro thought: _Thank goodness he didn't say posters_

_of Suzume._

What Hiro said: Where did you get all that ash?

Suzume: Ashida's doorstep, mainly. I just pick up ash

whenever I find it.

The Ash Maker came out carrying a weird-looking flute.

A. Man: Here you go. There was some ash left over, so I

also made a Black Flute and a White Flute.

Suzume: Thank you!

They left the Ash-Maker's house and dug through to the Underground.

It was pitch-dark, and the ninjas couldn't see a thing (they didn't know about the Pokémon move Flash). Hiro fixed that problem by casting the Sunshine spell.

Futo: Let's go find someone.

The ninjas (using the map that had come in the Explorer Kit), wandered around, until they met up with Jade.

Jade: What are you doing here?

Hiro: I could ask you the same question.

Jade: Trying to find Team Hydro's secret base, and you?

Futo: We're bored, so we're just looking for someone.

Shun: What's so bad about Team Hydro?

Jade: They are a bunch of low, good-for nothing thieves,

that's what! They stole my Bulbasaur! I will get

revenge! But don't stay here, Team Hydro is too

powerful for you!

They heard a loud crash from The Underground's ceiling.

Jade: Run! Run as fast as you can!

As the ninjas ran away, Hiro glanced over his shoulder and smiled (under his ninja mask). He saw a Blaziken vaporizing a Staryu.

Shun: That was close! We need to be more careful!

Futo: Let's get even further away. I don't feel safe here.

Hiro: You're right. Let's run!

Tora took off like a ninja blur.

Konoichi: Hey! Slow down! We can't all run as fast as

you can!

Tora: Sorry.

The ninjas ran (with Tora not going too fast) far, far away…

Over scorching deserts, through burning plains,

over blue rivers, until, finally, they reached Lapis Cave!

Hiro: Let's go in.

Futo: It looks scary…

Shun: Just go. It's not like there's ghosts or something!

Suzume: Who says?

Shun: My book – 649 Pokémon facts. It says "Ghost

Pokémon inhabit abandoned buildings and

desolate places (e.g. Dusk Factory)".

Tora: When did you get that book?

Shun: It was in the Beginner Pack. I grabbed it before

any of you could see it.

Konoichi: Why?

Shun: Why not?

Suzume: Well, that means that there won't be anything

dangerous in there. Let's go!

The ninjas walked inside. An Illumise and a Volbeat flew past. Hiro looked at Suzume. He was worried about her safety. An Aron walked past.

Tora: There are a lot of Poké-

Pikachu: Pika!

Suzume: Aww. Look at the cute little Pika-

Pikachu: Pikaaaaa-CHUUUU!

Pikachu used Thunderbolt! Luckily, it was a very weak Pikachu, so the bolt missed Suzume and only made her hair frizz up. Pikachu scampered away.

Suzume: That was close!

What Hiro thought: _The next time she's attacked, I'll save_

_her!_

What Hiro said: …

They ninjas walked on and found a Pedestal. It was about one and a half metres tall. There were nine holes in the top, and there were symbols on it.

Hiro: It says: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 balls on Pedestal.

Futo: How did you know that?

Hiro: It says it in English underneath the symbols.

Shun: What could it mean?

Suzume: I saw a Pokéball with a funny symbol on it, so I

picked it up.

The ninjas compared the symbol on the Pokéball to the symbols on the Pedestal.

Hiro: Look! The first symbol matches with the symbol

on the Pokéball!

Suzume: Should I put the ball in?

Hiro: Do it, and we'll see what happens.

When the ball was placed in one of the holes in the top, there was an audible click. A puff of green smoke rose up, and the ninjas saw a hazy picture of a Pokémon. It was small, and seemed to have flowers growing out of its back.

(None of the ninjas recognised it, but it was Shaymin.)

Tora: Let's take this Pedestal with us.

Shun: How? It's too big.

Then Hiro saw a tiny button on the side of the Pedestal.

There was a plaque above the button:

שׁ מּ ﭏ ﮖ, ﺵ ﻚ.

_To make Pedestal smaller, press button._

Hiro pressed the button. Immediately the Pedestal shrank to less than half its original size.

The ninjas continued, and eventually found themselves on Mount Blaze. There were many Pokémon there.

They saw a Ponyta. They saw a Mayby.

They saw a – what? Starmie?!

A trainer appeared from behind a rock. He had an "H" on his shirt. Another trainer appeared from behind another rock. He had a "B" on his shirt.

H trainer: I am Wallace from Team Hydro, and I am here to

steal some Pokémon!

B trainer: Not if I can help it! I am from Team Blaze, and I

have taken a vow to stop anyone from Team

Hydro.

Hiro: Ok, listen, Hydro Guy. We're taking nonsense

from nobody, so step aside.

Wallace: HOW DARE YOU?

Hiro: Imanna!

Hiro cast the Tornado spell and Wallace blew away.

B trainer: Thank you very much.

Hiro: Now let's get outta here. Kawadi-Immo-Zu-Zu!

A bunch of glowing Butterfrees appeared.

Futo: You're magic's all messed up!

Hiro: Never mind. Let's go.

B trainer: Wait! Who are you?

Ninjas: We are the six ninjas and nothing will stand in

our way!

B trainer: Take this book – _How To Teach TM Moves_ _using_

_Ninja Skills_. I can't use it. The only moves you

can't teach using ninja skills are Fly and Flash.

Shun: Thank you!

Tora: Will the rest of Team Blaze be so kind to us?

B trainer: Well, considering that I am one of their leaders,

yes. The name's Gogetta.

Suzume: Gogetta?

Gogetta: Call me Jet for short. Not Get. JET.

Futo: Bye!

Jet: Farewell on your quest!

The ninjas followed the glowing Butterfrees until they found Ball 2.

Shun: Epic!

Tora: Cool!

Futo: Awesome!

Hiro: Where did you learn these words?

Tora: Shun's book.

Hiro: Nice book.

Shun gave Hiro his book.

Shun: It's on the "Cool slang" page.

Hiro: Ra-rad-radical?

Shun: That's it! Now let's put this ball in!

They put the ball in. This time, a cloud of red smoke rose, and the ninjas saw the silhouette of a fiery bird.

They continued up Mount Blaze until they reached the summit – where they encountered Moltres!

Futo: EEEK!

Moltres flapped its wings, and a burst of fire hurtled towards Suzume.

Hiro: I'll save y–

An ultimate magma array deflected Moltres's beam of fire.

The smoke cleared and there stood Jet!

Jet: Take that, Fire-Pidgey! Ha-ha!

Moltres glared at Jet. He threw a rock at its head.

Jet: Shoo, glorified Pidgey!

Moltres opened its wings and flew away.

Shun: That Pokémon looked like the one we saw when we

put Ball 2 into the Pedestal.

Jet: You have the Pedestal?

Hiro: What do you know about it?

Jet: Each ball represents a Pokémon type, and a

legendary Pokémon associated with that type. But I

never thought it was real!

Suzume shuffled shyly over to Jet.

Suzume: Thanks for saving me.

What Jet thought: _She's really beautiful._

What Jet said: Farewell again!

The ninjas left Mount Blaze and walked until they came to an old shed.

Hiro: Let's go in. We need a rest.

Futo: Zzzzzzz…

The next morning, the ninjas woke up.

Hiro: Let's use the book that Jet gave us.

Konoichi: Absol, go!

Shun: Where did you get that Pokémon?

Konoichi: I caught it when you were all excited with Ball 2.

I can't believe you didn't notice.

Suzume: Let's do this!

After many hours…

They had taught all TM moves to their Pokémon.

The ninjas continued until they reached the Stormy Sea!

Hiro: Whoa. That's stormy!

Suzume: Well, our Pokémon know Dive AND Surf, so

we've got nothing to worry about.

Suzume dived in and disappeared under the waves.

Hiro: SUZUME!

Trainer: The lass will be just fine. It's the lil' ol' wild

Pokémon I'd worry about.

Shun: What lil' ol' wild Pokémon?

Trainer: No-one knows what species it is – because no-one

has ever stuck around it long enough to see. We

all just call it Nessie. My name's Wallace.

William Wallace.

Hiro: Goodbye, Wallace!

The ninjas all dived under the waves.

Hiro: Bubble-bubble bubble bubble!

Shun: Bubble?

Hiro: Bwadi Imanna Bubble Zhu!

An air bubble formed around each of the ninja's heads, allowing them to speak.

Hiro: I said, let's go look for this "Nessie".

Tora: Yeah!

The ninjas swam on, until they found an underwater cave!

Shun: Let's enter!

They did, and found some ruins, along with an ancient tablet. It said:

Regi, Regi, Regi, rock

where is the key to the lock

to your hidden, hidden cave

so that I can save

the ancient stone of legend

the ancient rock of wonder

I guess I will never know

but the seven dots are my foe.

Hiro: Leave it. It makes no sense.

The ninjas swam on, until they reached Nessie's lair, which was on dry land.

Hiro: Nessie! We are here to defeat you!

Slowly, a large, snake-like head emerged from the lair. The ninjas trembled with fear. Even Hiro, who had defeated The Evil Samurai Warlord, shivered. For Nessie was a – DRAGONAIR!

Hiro: Muk, go! Attack!

Muk used sludge! Nessie is down – no, wait! Nessie is back and the battle goes on!

Nessie used Rage! Muk was hit! Oh, no – Muk is down! What will Hiro do now?

Hiro: Muk, return. Go, Spoink.

Wow, Hiro is as cool as a cucumber!

Hiro: Spoink, use Psywave!

Psychic power fills the air as Nessie struggles to remain conscious. Nessie is down! We are witnessing history tonight, folks. Nessie is down and we have a new champion of the Stormy Sea – Hiro!

The ninjas started cheering.

Futo: Hiro is a hero! Hiro is a hero! Hiro is a –

Suzume: Wait a minute – who was saying that whole battle commentary thing, anyway?

William Wallace: Tis' I! I am an official Pokémon League commentator, and I follow random groups and commentate their battles whenever I have any spare time.

He threw a smoke bomb on the ground. After the ninjas had finished coughing, he was gone. There was silence for a few moments. Suddenly, Shun spoke.

Shun: Do you think he's entirely sane?

Hiro: I'm beginning to have doubts…

The ninjas dived back underwater, where they found Ball 3. They put it in the pedestal, and a mist-like cloud of smoke rose up in it. They saw a Pokémon that looked like a huge turtle. Shun whipped out his book of Pokémon facts.

Shun: I don't know why I never thought of this before! I can check what Pokémon it is by using my book!

Shun paged through the book until he saw a picture of a Pokémon that matched the one in the mist.

Shun: It's called Kyogre.

Hiro: Ok. Useless bit of information stored.

The ninjas tried to swim back to Hoenn, but they were disoriented and ended up going to Kanto.

They found themselves in Pallet Town, where they met Ash, Brock and Gary, who were preparing for a quest.

Ash: Ok, let's go beat Team Hydro!

Hiro: Team Hydro? We want to beat them too!

Brock: Come with us then!

Tora: Alright!

Along the journey, they met Prof. Oak, and he decided to challenge his nephew to a one-on-one battle.

Oak: Spearow, go!

Gary: Go, Charizard!

Oak: Spearow, use Wing Attack!

Spearow flies up, hovers, and dives down at the speed of light with wings outstretched, trying to hit Charizard with its rock-hard wings. Spearow's close now – but wait – what is Charizard doing? I see a Blast Burn! Spearow is down!

Oak: I thought my Spearow was high enough level to beat

you. I surrender!

Gary: Who said that whole battle commentary?

Hiro looked around and he saw William Wallace hiding in the bushes.

Hiro: Just ignore it.

After their journey, Team Hydro had been defeated, and Team Blaze put out of business, Jet (aka Gogetta) moved to Team Airborne. Ash, Brock and Gary left the ninjas, to go on another adventure, and the ninjas were left in Fushia City, where the Safari Zone is.

Suzume: Let's visit the Zoo and see the fluffy Pokemon.

The ninjas did, and they saw:

-Kangaskhan, the pouch Pokémon

-Lapras, king of the sea

-And the newest Pokémon, Froakie, Fennekin and Chespin!

Suzume: How cute!

Futo: How strong!

Konoichi: I want some of those new ones!

Hiro: There's an ad on the enclosure!

Newly discovered Pokémon!

1 000 000 Poké each

Suzume: Too expensive.

Shun: Let's go to the Safari Zone!

Hiro: Yes. Let's go.

The ninjas walked into the Safari Zone's entrance and met the cashier.

Cashier: Come in and catch Pokémon you may never

encounter anywhere else! 500 Poké, please.

The ninjas dug through their pockets until they found the money.

Cashier: Thank you. Here are 30 Safari Balls. The entrance

is this way. Goodbye.

The ninjas entered, and saw Jade trying to catch a Chansey!

Jade: Pokéball, go!

Jade caught the Chansey with ease and looked at her National Pokédex. It said: "Chansey, the luck Pokémon. Its egg is said to be filled with luck. It sometimes holds a Lucky Punch."

Jade: Yes! Finally, I have the 151 Kanto Pokémon!

Her Bulbasaur saw the ninjas and tried to tell Jade.

Bulbasaur: Bulba! Bulba! Saur!

Jade: What?

She turned around and saw the ninjas.

Hiro: I see you've rescued your Bulbasaur.

Jade: Oh, hey. I didn't see you there. But since you're here,

I've got a gift for you guys!

She started searching through her bag.

Jade: Now, where is it?

Jade turned her bag upside-down and many, many Pokéballs fell out. Eventually, Jade picked up a Pokéball that had HIT written on it.

Jade: Here it is! Finally! One Hitmontop holding a Lucky

Punch! Super powerful, and with the Lucky Punch

boosting critical hit chance AND accuracy, this

Hitmontop is invincible!

Shun: Thanks!

Hiro: Have you beaten the Kanto League?

Jade: Are you kidding? I've beaten them weeks ago!

Goodbye now. I'm going to the Johto Region.

Swellow, go! Let's fly to Johto.

Jade was gone in a flash.

Shun: Let's beat the League here. It's not like we've got

anything better to do.

Futo: Yes. Let's do it.

The ninjas went to the Indigo Plateau. They climbed over the Victory Road like last time, and on the top they met Jet!

Jet: Hi ninjas. See you in the League!

The ninjas entered the League, but only three ninjas could enter.

After debating who should go, Hiro, Futo and Suzume entered.

These were the names on the League board:

J. Chan

Gary

Suzume

Futo

Jet

Hiro

Mr Fuji

B. Lee

Shun: I do not envy you. Those guys sound tough.

I'll be in the stands with Tora and Konoichi.

Hiro: Bye.

When Hiro looked at the commentator box, he saw William Wallace.

Wallace: The first match: boy, do I have an exciting line-up

for you folks tonight. In this corner, the

undercover ninja, all the way from Ninja

Mountain – Hiro! And on the other side of the

arena, straight from the mean streets of Lavender

Town – Mr Fuji!

Let's see who will make the first move!

Mr Fuji: Psyduck and Cubone, go!

Hiro: Go! Spoink and Muk!

Mr Fuji: Cubone! Use Bonemerang!

Wallace: The bone flies towards Spoink – Spoink is hit!

Spoink staggers around the arena a bit, but – wait

– Spoink recovers! How will Hiro retaliate?

Hiro: Spoink, use Psywave, and be snappy and strong!

Wallace: Psyduck and Cubone faints! Mr Fuji is beaten!

Hiro moves onto the next level and continues!

Well done Hiro!

After the other people's matches were finished, the board looked like this:

Suzume: We're making progress. The next match starts in

an hour. Let's get some Lemonade.

Just before their match, Jet was trying to intimidate Hiro.

Jet: You'll never win. I'll beat you hollow!

Hiro: Oh, I doubt that. I once defeated the Evil Samurai

Warlord, I'll have you know!

Hiro looked so calm and collected that Jet was nervous.

Wallace: Now for the next match: Jet and Hiro!

As they walked into the arena, Jet saw Hiro glance at Suzume, which gave him an idea. He leaned close to Hiro, and whispered so that no-one else could hear him.

Jet: And when I've won, I'll go and date pretty Suzume

over there!

Hiro was speechless. All he could hear was his heart pounding in his ears and the sound of his own breathing.

Wallace: Is Hiro alright? He's not moving…

Jet: It's alright if you're scared, Hiro. I understand.

Hiro's head snapped back and he glared at Jet.

Hiro: No…WAY.

Hiro was so focused on humiliating Jet that he wasn't thinking clearly.

Hiro: Imanna!

Hiro cast the Tornado spell and Jet was blown away.

Jet: You are a fool, Hiro!

Wallace: Wow, that was inspiring. Unfortunately, this is a

_Pokémon_ Tournament, so Hiro is disqualified for

using a form of offence other than Pokémon.

Hiro: But – but – *sigh* - alright.

Hiro went and sulkily sat in the stands next to Shun, Konoichi, Tora and Futo.

Shun: What HAPPENED, Hiro? That wasn't like you.

Hiro: I don't want to talk about it.

Shun: But –

Hiro: If you don't shut up about it, _you're_ the one who'll

be blown away by a tornado!

Shun hurriedly shut his mouth.

Hiro: Now, let's watch Suzume's match.

Wallace: Next up is an exciting match! In the northern end

of the arena – you all know him, you all love him.

Yes, the lean, mean Hitmonlee machine – B. Lee!

And, in the southern end of the arena, we have

another young ninja all the way from Ninja

Mountain! Yes, the new clue – Suzume!

Hiro: These introductions are lame.

Futo: You _are_ grumpy, Hiro. Want an apple?

Hiro: Shh, Futo. The match is about to start!

Wallace: As previous Champion, B. Lee gets the first

move.

B. Lee: Hitmonlee, go!

Suzume: Medicham, go!

B. Lee: Hitmonlee, use Mega Kick!

Wallace: Medicham is hit! But it isn't affected!

Suzume: I guess you don't know about a little move called

Harden! Ha-ha! Medicham, use Inner Focus to

charge Mega Punch, will you?

Wallace: Medicham is focusing with Inner Focus, the rare

ability. This is taking a long time – B. Lee has a

chance to attack!

B. Lee: Hitmonlee, use Fire Punch!

Hitmonlee: Hit? Hit mon lee mon hit leelee _leemon_.( What?

I do not know what you mean by Fire _Punch_.)

B. Lee: What? I do not understand you!

Hitmonlee started jumping up and down the arena, obviously trying to show B. Lee its lack of arms.

William Wallace was trying very hard not to laugh.

Wallace: Oh dear, it seems as though we have a bit of a

*snicker* communications problem on the field –

*snigger*.

B. Lee: Oh, right, you don't have any arms. Alright, then,

use –

It was too late. Medicham was using Mega Punch.

Wallace: Ouch! Even I felt that! Medicham used Mega

Punch and Hitmonlee is down! That must be sore!

Let's see that in a slow-motion replay.

Watching the replay on the big screen in the arena, even Hiro winced.

Wallace: Wow. That Hitmonlee hit the ground so hard the

arena literally cracked!

B. Lee: I've never seen a Pokémon that strong before! I

give in! I'll lose anyway. Hitmonlee, return!

B. Lee rushed off. The ninjas later saw him treating the injured Hitmonlee and giving it Gummis.

It was a few hours later, and Jet was still missing.

Wallace: If Jet doesn't show up soon, he'll forfeit the

tournament, and Suzume will win!

Jet arrived in the arena on the back of an Altaria. His hair was all messed up, and he was a bit out of breath.

Jet: Hiro, you fool! Never underestimate your

opponent! I am from Team Airborne! A tornado

will not stop me!

Wallace: Jet is back! The final battle of the Tournament

will now commence!

Jet and Suzume walked into the arena.

Wallace: Ladies, man and gentlepokémon, I present you

with the final match: Suzume, the young ninja,

and Jet from Team Airborne!

Jet: I won't fight you, Suzume.

Suzume: What?!

Jet: I won't fight you. I love you.

Jet leaned in close to Suzume. Their eyes met. Hiro sighed and looked away.

Wallace: Ooh-la-la! Love on the battlefield!

Jet was just about to kiss Suzume, and Suzume's hand touched Jet's face – in a double-slap!

This time, Wallace _did_ laugh.

Jet pulled away from Suzume and scowled. Hiro gave a sigh of relief.

Jet: You'll be sorry you ever messed with Gogetta!

Altaria, go!

He jumped on the back of his Altaria and flew off.

Wallace: Now, we have a dilemma. Suzume should be

disqualified for slapping Jet, but Jet broke the

rules first by refusing to fight. We _must_ have a

winner, so – Congratulations, Suzume! You are

the new champion!

The rewards were as follows:

Mr Fuji: 500 Poké

Futo: 500 Poké

Gary: 500 Poké

J. Chan: 500 Poké

B. Lee: 2 500 Poké, 5 Full Restores

Hiro: DISQUALIFIED

Jet: DISQUALIFIED

Suzume: 50 000 Poké, 25 Full Restores, One Sylveon and… the Pokémon Tournament Trophy!

Suzume: Yes! A Sylveon.

She looked at her Pokédex. It said:

**Sylveon**

Evolves from: Eevee

Type: No data

Entry: No data

Suzume: What? No data?

Professor: Not much is known about it yet. Research is still

ongoing. The research data will be available in

October 2013. Goodbye. My name's Willow.

Shun: Goodbye, Professor Willow!

Futo: I'm bored.

Tora: The Tournament only ended five minutes ago!

Futo: Still. I'm bored.

Shun: Wait a minute. Jade said she was going to Johto,

right?

Hiro: Yes…

Shun: Well, Jade is so awesome that she would never go to

a boring place, therefore Johto must be an epic

place!

Hiro: Let's go!

The next day, the ninjas set out to Johto.

As they approached Sky Pillar, Shun whistled.

Shun: Wow…that's high.

Hiro: Let's go in!

Inside, the ninjas found another ancient tablet, like the one they had found in the Stormy Sea.

This one said:

Regi, Regi, Regi Steel

I wish I could feel

The Legend stone

that is alone

like the moon stone

of which there is no clone.

Hiro: It's like the last one, but together they make sense –

well, kinda. Can anyone remember what the other

tablet said?

Tora: I can. Tigers have excellent memory.

Shun: I thought that was elephants.

Tora: Tigers too.

Hiro: Write it down.

The ninjas walked on until they reached the top of Sky Pillar, where they saw a huge snake-like green Pokémon – Rayquaza!

Suzume: EEK!  
>Rayquaza reared up and prepared to do Hyper Beam.<p>

Suzume was so scared that she couldn't speak.

Hiro drew his sword and charged at Rayquaza – only to run straight through it!

Hiro: What?

Rayquaza slowly melted away until there was nothing left but a small Misdreavus.

Rayquaza was only an illusion!

Misdreavus flew away, laughing.

Hiro: Are you alright, Suzume?

Suzume: Yes, I'm fine –

Hiro heard a familiar voice behind him.

Jet: Hiro. We meet again.

Hiro twirled around.

Hiro: Jet. What are you doing here?

Jet: It's Sky Pillar – the haven of Flying-type Pokémon. I

am from Team Airborne. Logic.

Plus, it now gives me the added advantage of taking

my revenge on you, Suzume!

Hiro: Not if I can help it.

Jet: What, not another tornado. I told you, a tornado

won't –

Hiro: Oh, I know, my Tornado spell won't affect someone

from Team Airborne. So I've done some thinking.

What is Flying-type's weakness? Electric-type!

So…Kawadi Immo Zhu-Zhu!

A huge thunder cloud formed above Jet's head.

Jet: Aargh – no! Not lightning!

A strike of lightning hit the ground in front of Jet. Jet was blown back by the force of the blast, far off Sky Pillar. No-one ever saw him again.

Suzume: Why did you save me?

What Hiro thought: _I love you, Suzume._

What Hiro said: Well, um, I like you, you know. A lot.

And, um, well, I thought that, eh, if –

Suzume had managed to understand what Hiro was trying to say, and she smiled.

Hiro: And so, um, I –

Suzume: Oh, shut up.

And she kissed him.

When they climbed down Sky Pillar, the ninjas found Ball 4. They put it in the Pedestal and a cloud formed with Rayquaza's silhouette inside it.

The ninjas then moved to Tiny Woods. Nothing much happened there, except they found Ball 5.

When they put it in the Pedestal, a greenish-yellow cloud appeared. A weird Pokémon appeared inside the cloud. It looked like a huge insect. It had two huge, dragon-like wings on its back, three eyes and eight legs.

Shun couldn't find it anywhere in his book.

Hiro: I guess they haven't discovered it yet.

Shun flipped to the map page in his book.

Shun: We're almost there – we've only got Raticate Den to

get through.

They easily found Raticate Den, as there was a huge statue of a Raticate outside it. It was at the entrance of a dark cave. At the foot of the statue, there was a plaque saying:

RATICATE DEN

ENTER AT OWN RISK

Futo: Sounds dangerous. Are you sure it's the only way?

Shun: It's the only way that's on the map.

The ninjas walked deep into the cave before they realised – they were surrounded by Raticates!

The Raticates just stood there, staring at the ninjas.

Hiro: It looks as though they're waiting for something.

A man emerged from the shadows at the back of the cave.

Man: What is the reason for your trespassing?

Hiro: We want to go to Johto from Kanto, and our map

said we had to pass through Raticate Den.

Man: I guess that's a valid excuse. But you must have an

old map. They've recently built a Route One that

passes from Kanto to Johto.

Shun: Oops. My bad.

Man: The name's Giologi. But you can call me Knife.

Hiro: Oh, and we're also looking for Ball 6.

Knife: Ball 6? Do you have the others?

Tora: Well, not 6, 7, 8 and 9. We have the rest, though.

Knife: I'll give you 5 000 000 Poké for the balls and

Pedestal.

Hiro: Sorry, I can't accept that offer.

Knife put his hand on his belt. In the dim light, the ninjas hadn't noticed that his belt was jam-packed full of weapons. Luckily, Tora noticed in time, with his tiger-vision.

Tora: DUCK!

Hiro ducked just in time as a knife whistled over his head.

Hiro: Kino Na-Shibo Zhu-Zhu!

Time slowed around Hiro, and he smiled.

Hiro: That's always been my favourite spell.

He saw Ball 6 at the back of the cave (one of the side effects of the slow-time spell was making everything appear lighter). The spell gave him enough time to run to the back of the cave, collect the Ball, and shove it in his pocket. He then ran back to his previous position just as normal time resumed.

The ninjas quickly ran out of the cave, and were far away in a second. Knife was excellent with weapons, but he couldn't run to save his life. He called angrily after them.

Knife: Just remember, you are now an enemy of Team

Sword!

Futo sighed and looked miserable.

Hiro: What's wrong?

Futo: We didn't get Ball 6 –

Wordlessly, Hiro took the Ball out of his pocket.

Futo: What? How?

Hiro: I am a ninja, Futo. I can do _anything_.

The next day, the ninjas reached New Bark Town in Johto.

They went into Professor Elm's lab, where they received an updated map of the Johto Region.

Hiro: Where to now?

Shun: Why not to Slowpoke Well?

Tora: Yeah!

They went to Slowpoke Well and saw – a person none of them recognised.

Suddenly Shun gasped.

Shun: No – it can't be – it's – the EVIL VOLTI!

Hiro: How did you know that?

Shun: My book. It's very handy.

Volti: Keh heh heh. More mercenaries sent from Team

Airborne. It's been a while since they've sent

someone.

Hiro: No, we're not –

Volti: Oh, then you must be from Team Gamma Ray.

Tora: No, actually –

Volti: Well, it doesn't matter what Team you're from. Get

them!

Cages dropped from the roof onto the ninjas. Hiro tried to cast a spell to help them escape – but he had no Ki Energy left. The cages were carried to the old Power Plant, where the ninjas were left by other captured mercenaries.

Man 1: *sigh* I've _told_ Gamma Ray not to send more men.

Hiro: We weren't "sent" by anyone.

Man 2: Oh. So this is a misunderstanding?

Shun: Yup.

Man 3: Well, someone will probably come rescue us…

Man 1: Someone brave…

Man 2: Someone strong…

Futo: Someone like Jade.

The ninjas had stayed in Team Voltage's prison for a really long time (okay, it was 4 days, but it _felt_ like a really long time), when they heard a crash from outside.

Futo: What's happening?

Man 1: I don't know. I can't see through walls!

Outside the Power Plant (what the ninjas couldn't see)…

A battle was raging. Jade and her new friend Taloc were fighting Team Voltage. Slowly but surely, they progressed towards the centre of the Power Plant, where the dungeon was. Taloc wrecked the wall with his bare fist! There, they found the ninjas and mercenaries trapped in steel cages. Taloc tried to break them open, but he wasn't strong enough.

Jade: Alright. Stand back.

Cute, go!

A Blaziken appeared and simply touch the bars with its wings. The bars melted!

Jade: Thanks, Cute. Return!

The captured mercenaries left.

Shun: Thanks for saving us.

Taloc: Axan tletl. Nehuatal atl.

Hiro: Umm…Yes!

Jade: He said "Today fire. I water." It means to end chaos.

He's Azteco.

Tora: What's Azteco?

Jade: It's a small civilisation in South Orre. There are

undocumented Pokémon there. As Professor Willow

and Elm said "Pokémon previously thought to have

no evolutions develop ones over time".

I'm heading for the Dragon's Den. Farewell!

As Jade leapt onto the back of her Swellow, she suddenly turned and threw a packet on the ground.

Jade: It's for you, Tora!

Tora picked up the gift and unwrapped it. Inside was a Pokéball containing a Poliwag.

Tora: Oh, cool! Let's see what you can do!

Poliwag: Poli! Wag! Pol!

Tora: Use Water Gun!

An ice-cold spray of water splashed in Tora's face.

Tora: I said Water Gun! I did _not_ say Hydro Pump!

In a little town in the middle of a cave in the middle of an island in the middle of Johto…

Futo: Well, this is boring.

Shun: I wouldn't be so sure of that.

Hiro: What do you mean?

Hiro turned around – and saw Knife!

Knife: Now I will have my revenge.

Knife drew his sword, Hiro drew his and they locked blades.

Knife: If any of you move, you'll also die!

The other ninjas didn't dare to move a muscle.

Hiro was worried, as the last time he had been in a sword battle, was – actually, he couldn't remember.

That made him even more worried.

In fact, he was so worried that he didn't notice Knife start to move.

Knife jabbed his sword forward and knocked Hiro's sword out of his hand. It landed a few metres away, point buried in the ground.

There was no way Hiro could reach it.

Hiro: I surrender!

Knife: I don't care – I'll kill you anyway!

Hiro, in what he thought would be the last few moments of his life, put his hand in his pocket to see if he had something that could save him. The only thing he felt was a bottle of Flaming Oil Potion.

Hiro smiled.

Hiro: Hey, Knife! Eat fire!

With that, Hiro chucked the bottle at Knife's face. It burst open, covering Knife's face with Flaming Oil Potion.

Knife: Ow! It burns! It BURNS!

The potion ran down his face onto his sword, and Knife stared in disbelief as his sword melted. As he reached down to pick Hiro's sword up, he wasn't watching the other ninjas. Futo took the chance, and whacked Knife on the head with his full strength.

The ninjas took the chance, and ran.

Outside…

Suzume: That was very brave of you, Hiro.

And she kissed him again.

The ninjas walked on until they came to Cherrygrove City, where they saw a strange building in the middle of town – Okasha Castle!

The fought many grunts on the way up, and defeated them all easily (the hardest Pokémon they fought was a level 12 Bidoof).

They reached the Castle Centre, and found Ball 7, which they put in the Pedestal. A huge cloud rose up from the Pedestal, and it looked a lot like a thunder cloud. The ninjas saw a yellow bird, whose feathers looked as if they had been electrocuted.

They found an elevator and went up it, to find Volti, the leader of Team Voltage.

Hiro: I thought Team Voltage's hideout was the old Power

Plant.

Volti: I changed it.

I have been waiting for you airheads.

Shun: Airheads?! How dare you!

Volti: Yes, you are airheads. If you were clever, you would

have noticed the guards.

Futo: Guards? What guards?

Volti: The ones hidden behind the boxes.

Guards! Engage the Electric Blaster, full power!

The guards pulled a huge lever. The ninjas were immediately blasted with a huge blast of electricity. The last thing Hiro heard before passing out was Volti's laugh. His evil laugh.

When Hiro woke up, he wasn't in any kind of prison – instead he was in an office. He saw a note on the floor next to him, so he picked it up and read it:

To whom it may concern,

We, as Team Gamma Ray managed to penetrate Okasha Castle's heavy defences and rescued you from Team Voltage.

We have searched high and low for you, for we have heard that you're a pretty tough bunch.

When you are awake, please report immediately to Giovanni.

Yours truly,

Archie.

Hiro looked at the others and saw that they were still unconscious. He tried to find Giovanni, but was struggling, as he didn't know the layout of the building.

Eventually, he saw a map of the building on the wall, and he was able to find Giovanni's office.

When he finally arrived, he was stopped by a secretary.

Secretary: Please be seated. Giovanni is in a meeting right

now.

Hiro sat down near the door and overheard Giovanni talking to Archie.

Archie: Are you sure about those new recruits? They

seem pretty dangerous to me.

Giovanni: Archie, stop being paranoid – besides, they came

highly recommended by Team Toxic.

Team Toxic saw them at the Pokémon

Tournament in Kanto. They were amazing!

Archie: Team Toxic is a bunch of low, filthy, betrayers!

I'd watch out if I were you.

Giovanni: What makes you think that they are betrayers?

Archie: They stole my car! At least, I _think_ they did…

Giovanni: Archie, have you been drinking seawater again?

Archie: Umm…

Giovanni: Get out and come back when you're better.

Archie left, and Hiro entered Giovanni's office.

Hiro: Wait a minute – aren't you that guy from Ninja

Mountain that attacked me?

Giovanni: Yes. Look, I am sorry about that. We had been

looking for a new base for months, and then your

mountain appeared. I was so fed up with waiting

by then, that I decided to invade it at once.

Hiro: So, why did you want to see me?

Giovanni: I would be honoured if you and your ninjas join

Team Gamma Ray.

Hiro: I don't see why not.

Giovanni: Great! Sign here, here and here…

Later, the other ninjas had all woken up, and had been told that they were now part of Team Gamma Ray.

Giovanni: I heard that you have two of the Regi Poems.

Futo: We don't have any Regi Poems; we only have

some nonsensical words that Tora copied off

ancient tablets.

Giovanni: Yip. Those are the Regi Poems.

Hiro: How did you know we had them?

Giovanni: We went through your backpacks while you

were asleep. Standard procedure.

Oh, we also saw that you had the Pedestal.

I will gladly give you Ball 8 if you give me

permission to use the Regi Poems you found.

Hiro: Deal.

Giovanni fetched Ball 8 from the storage room and Hiro put it in the Pedestal. A cloud of purple smoke rose up and the ninjas saw a small, floating Pokémon that had a really long tail.

Giovanni recognised it and nodded knowingly.

Giovanni: Mew. Of course.

Now for the Regi poems.

Giovanni put the two poems the ninjas had into the Regi Pedestal, and then took out a third one from the storage room. It said:

Regi, Regi, Regi ice

I think it would be nice

To find the answer

To prevent disaster

but I think i never will

unless these poems together fill

the pedestal I have a clue

in order to make it true

He also put it on the Regi pedestal, and there was a blinding flash of light. After they had regained their sight, they saw an egg sitting on the Regi pedestal.

Hiro: That egg is huge! I don't think even Futo could lift it!

To prove his point, he asked Futo to lift it. Futo couldn't.

Giovanni: I'm putting it in the incubator.

Hiro: How?

Giovanni: I guess I'll have to dismantle the incubator and

rebuild it around the egg.

I hope it's not dangerous. Last time I dealt with

anything remotely Legendary-ish, it destroyed

Viridian!

It destroyed my home!

Giovanni started sobbing, and the ninjas felt very uncomfortable.

Giovanni: The only way I will ever be happy is if I rebuild

Viridian. But the *sob* stupid Pokémon that

destroyed Viridian still lurks around there.

Hiro: What is it?

Giovanni: Quaylock. Water/Psychic. Knows *sob*

Hyper-Hyper-Hyper Beam, which is three

times stronger than *sob* Hyper Beam.

It's virtually *sob* indestructible.

Now *sob* leave me alone!

The ninjas hurriedly rushed out of there and met Archie, who gave them their first mission.

Archie: So, we chased Team Voltage out of Okasha Castle,

and we set it up as our new base.

But we slacked off on our defences, as we didn't

think anyone else wanted Okasha Castle. That was

a big mistake. The remainder of Team Rocket

moved in, and is currently occupying Okasha

Castle.

Hiro: So, what's wrong with that?

Archie: Team Rocket and Team Aqua joined to form Team

Gamma Ray. Team Aqua is completely gone, but

there were some people in Team Rocket who had

been fired by Giovanni just before our two Teams

merged. They decided to reform Team Rocket, and

we are now determined to wipe them out.

Futo: So, why don't you?

Archie: They built teleport devices on Okasha Castle's

turrets. We have no idea where it is – so we need

you to find it and annihilate Team Rocket.

Tora: We're in!

Eventually, the ninjas found Okasha Castle in the mountain pass nearby Lavaridge. (Hiro had found it by using Kuji Magic.)

They met many grunts along the path, and they were really easy to defeat. Shun hung around in the back, reading his Pokémon book.

When he next looked up, he saw that Hiro and all the other ninjas had left without him.

Shun walked through a door marked "Exit". It automatically locked and Shun realised that he was trapped! He tried to break through the door, but he wasn't strong like Futo, he couldn't do Kuji Magic like Hiro, and he didn't have a spear like Konoichi.

Shun was the guy with the arrows – and while arrows can be very handy, they are useless when you're trying to escape from a locked room.

Meanwhile, the ninjas had defeated many grunts, and had reached the main room. It was empty, but there was a note on the desk:

Team Gamma Ray,

We have captured your friend!

If you ever want to see him again, you must never bother us again.

Sincerely,

Jessie

James

Meowth

Hiro was thoroughly confused. He didn't know what "friend" the note referred to, until he did a head count.

Hiro: Oh no! They have Shun!

Futo: We must rescue him using force!

Hiro: We don't know where he is!

Futo: Oh…

The ninjas slowly made there way back to the Team Gamma Ray Base, disheartened by the loss of Shun.

They were not prepared for the sight that met their eyes when they eventually reached it…

The Base no longer existed. All that was left was a melted mess and a few mangled bricks.

The ninjas saw Archie trying to calm down Giovanni, who was lying facedown on the pavement and was shivering uncontrollably.

Hiro: What happened here?

Archie was breathing so hard the ninjas could hardly hear what he said.

Archie: Team Voltage attacked –

Captured every grunt –

Melted every building –

Nothing is left.

But at least you're safe. How did the mission go?

Tora: Do you want the good news or the bad news?

Archie: That is such a cliché. Just tell me what happened.

Hiro: Well, we defeated their base – but Shun got

captured.

Suddenly, Giovanni started sobbing.

Hiro: What's wrong with Giovanni?

Archie: This reminds him of Viridian. I'll get a stretcher.

Archie and the ninjas carried Giovanni all the way to Giovanni's house. They were about to leave him there when Archie noticed that the walls were covered with posters of Viridian.

They decided to take Giovanni to Archie's house instead.

They had reached Archie's house safely and had put Giovanni on the bed.

The ninjas were standing just outside the door and were talking to Archie.

Archie: I want to rebuild Viridian – otherwise Giovanni

might _never_ recover.

Suzume: But Quaylock –

Archie: Shh! Giovanni can hear!

Suzume: Okay, The _Pokémon_ still lives in Viridian!

Archie: I'll get Pest Control.

Futo: For a legendary?

Archie: Oh, right. I'll just have to get a Pokémon Master –

like the O-So-Masterful Jade. Unfortunately, I

don't have a way to contact her.

Hiro: We know Jade. And I think I have her number on

my Pokénav…

Archie: To the Pokénav!

Far, far away, in an undisclosed location…

The silence was shattered by the beeping of Jade's Pokénav.

Jade: Yello.

Hiro: Hey Jade. Hiro here. I need your help.

Jade: Hi Hiro. What do you need my help with?

Hiro: We need you to catch Quaylock. In Viridian.

Jade: Wow. I've only heard of Quaylock. I didn't know it

was real!

Hiro: Oh, it's real, alright.

Jade: Well, if I knew that sooner, I'd already have it inside

a Pokéball!

Hiro: So, you'll do it?

Jade: Oh, I'll do it, alright.

She ended the call and was silent for a few moments, and then she suddenly smiled.

Jade: Viridian, here I come!

A day later…

The ninjas, Archie, and Jade arrived in Viridian and quietly walked to the cave entrance where Quaylock was hiding.

The entered and searched the cave from top to bottom, but could not find a trace of Quaylock anywhere.

Archie: Where is it?

Hiro: Cerulian.

Archie: How do you know that?

Hiro: I found a note.

They all read the note. It said:

We have chased Quaylock into Cerulian.

You will never find us!

Jessie

James

Meowth

Archie: Team Rocket's after Quaylock! MOVE!

When the group reached Cerulian, they discovered that it had been turned into a Team Rocket Base.

Hiro: What will we do? The security's too strong.

Jade: Really? It looks average to me.

Hiro: So, you can get us in there?

Jade: Watch and learn.

Cute, go!

Jade inspected the bars that Team Rocket had constructed.

Jade: Okay, Cute, I think Flamethrower should do the trick.

Cute spread her wings wide and opened her beak with a screech. Not only did her Flamethrower melt the fence, it also melted the brick wall of one of the buildings.

Team Rocket did not know what hit them and they fled, reverting to an honest life.

Jade: See? Easy.

The ninjas found Shun on the Fourth Quay in a little purple cottage. After freeing him, they searched all over for Quaylock, but once again did not find it.

Hiro: Where is it?

Archie: Oh, I just remembered. It knows Teleport.

Hiro: What? Teleport?! Why didn't you say so? By now

it could be on the other side of the universe!

Archie: Sorry.

Hiro: Sorry is not enough!

Hiro was so annoyed that he didn't speak to anyone else for the rest of the evening. Eventually, Archie suggested that they all get some sleep.

The next morning, Team Gamma Ray started to get the citizens of Cerulian back into the city. Hiro and Jade decided to go fishing.

Jade: Hey, look! Kyogre! Cute, go!

A few hours later…

Jade: I have caught every single water-type Pokémon there

is to find here. How've you done, Hiro?

Hiro showed Jade the only Pokémon he had caught, and Jade had to stop herself from laughing.

It was a – Magikarp!

Jade: Um, Hiro, I hate to disappoint you, but – that is the

worst Pokémon ever.

Hiro released Magikarp and cast his rod again.

Hiro: Maybe I'll get lucky this time.

Hiro felt a jerk on his rod.

Hiro: I've got something! And it's strong!

After a long struggle, the Pokémon showed itself.

It crawled onto dry land and drew itself up to its full 12m height. Hiro gasped in awe.

Hiro: It can't be…

Jade: It is! It's Quaylock!

Hiro, go get a Legend Ball! I'll hold it off as long as I

can.

Cute, go!

Hiro ran off as fast as his legs would carry him.

Quaylock: Quay!

Cute: Blaz!

Jade: Use Combo Attack, Cute! Full power!

Jade had never used full power before, because Cute was so strong. But, she thought, this is serious. If this thing isn't in a Pokéball, it could destroy all cities!

Cute: Blaz…ii…KIN!

Quaylock: Quay…LOCK!

Their attacks clashed and a huge mushroom-shaped cloud formed. Jade was blown back by the force of the blast.

When the smoke cleared, she saw that Cute and Quaylock were standing in a deep crater, regaining their strength.

Jade: Time to take off Cute's strength-regulator. She's

always been stronger than other Pokémon, and now

is the perfect time to use her TRUE full power.

By now, both Cute and Quaylock had recovered and had started a little boxing match.

Jade: Bulbasaur, go! Take off Cute's strength-regulator!

Bulbasaur somehow managed to go into the crater, get Cute's strength-regulator, and come back unscathed.

Cute attacked with a new flurry of attacks, but that only left Quaylock dazed for a few seconds.

Jade: Cute, use the Criticalizer!

Even eager Bulbasaur looked uncertain about using THAT move. It could put a Pokémon into critical condition when the Pokémon using it was Level 5! This is a Level 100, incredibly strong Blaziken we're talking about here!

However, Cute was very obedient, and did it.

The sky turned red. All plants within a 2 km radius were destroyed, and the ground was severely scorched.

Cute was injured just from using the move.

Quaylock was lying critically injured on the ground, when Hiro came running up with the Legend Ball.

Jade caught Quaylock with ease.

Jade: Goodbye, Hiro.

Hiro: Where are you going?

Jade: To find a Pokémon Centre. Quaylock's my Pokémon

now, and I have to look after it.

Jade left in search for a Pokémon centre.

Quite a long time later…

A brick came crashing through the Team Gamma Ray office window.

Giovanni: Hey! There's a note wrapped around it!

Ninjas,

I have found Ball 9. If you want it, you must fight me!

Knife

Hiro: Time to finish this.

The ninjas eventually found Knife.

Knife: Well. You were brave enough to face me, Hiro.

I didn't think you had it in you. And no cowardly

tactics, like last time!

Hiro: This shall be a clean fight, Knife. No tricks this time,

I swear.

Hiro had practised his sword fighting skills recently, so he was a bit more confident than last time he had fought Knife.

However, before Hiro even had a chance to attack, Knife threw sand in his eyes. Hiro staggered backwards. Knife grabbed Hiro's sword from his hand.

Knife: YOU may have promised to play fair…but I didn't!

Suzume was furious, but she couldn't fight Knife, because her only weapon was her flute. Exasperated, she put her hand in her bag – and felt the Very Special Flute that the Ash Maker had given her.

Suzume: Hey, Hiro. Catch!

As Hiro's fingers closed around the flute, he felt power pulsing through it. Instantly, the flute changed into a sword.

Knife attacked Hiro, attempting to knock the flute/sword from his hands. It moved of its own accord and effortlessly blocked all Knife's attacks.

When Knife was exhausted, the flute turned into an Aerodactyl and picked Knife up. He was too tired to do anything about it. The flute/Aerodactyl flew off with him.

It came back a few minutes later and turned back into a flute again.

Suzume: Wow…the Ash Maker was right. That is indeed a

Very Special Flute.

Shun: Hey, guys. I found Ball 9.

He put it into the Pedestal, and immediately, a thick mist filled the room. All of the ninjas fainted.

Hiro opened his eyes groggily. He instantly recognised where he was.

Hiro: Ninja Mountain, But…how?

He sat up, and tried to remember what had happened.

Hiro: The Pedestal. Of course – it must have corrected

Time and Space, or something like that, anyway.

He walked outside and met Ninja Boy Dao and Ninja Boy Lao.

Ninja Boy Lao: You're back! You were gone for a really

long time.

Hiro's Spoink, Muk, Koffing and Ralts came around the corner.

Ninja Boy Dao: What are those?

Hiro: They are called Pokémon.

Ninja Boy Lao: What?

Ninja Boy Dao: Where exactly were you, Hiro?

Hiro: In the Land of Pokémon.

Ninja Boy Dao: Sounds interesting. Please tell me more!

Hiro: Well, it all started when…

THE END


End file.
